A Strawberry Christmas One
by Haruka Moon 19
Summary: Its Christmas and the students of Lulim decide to set up a christmas ball.


Student Council Room:

Chikaru entered the room with a paper and pen in her hand. She could tell that the holidays were upon the school by the obvious wreaths on the doors and lights hanging in the hallways. She shuffled her feet together and sighed before pushing the doors open to see a scene that would fade after the New Year.

She looked at the table and saw the old council members training their replacements and she chocked for a moment. She smiled to see the happy faces of Miyuki and Shion sitting in their seats smiling at the younger Tamao and Kaname. With a sigh she also noticed Amane and Hikari seeming a bit on edge in the council room along with Shizuma who wished she was anywhere else.

Chikaru took her seat and was relieved that she would be staying another year. After the room settled down she opened her folder and read out her plans. "I wanted to propose a Christmas party for all the students at all levels and maybe a ball or dance of some form. The sisters agreed that it would be an excellent idea but we only have a few days till Christmas Eve." She looked at the faces glaring at her and then back at the desk.

Shizuma leaned back against the table and scanned the room to see what the others thought. Quickly she said, "What would we need to accomplish this dance?"

Chikaru responded, "Well I was thinking that Lulim could take care of baking, concessions, and party supplies. Spica could do the music with their choir and the etolie could hand out gifts at the party. Miator could sponsor the party and do hair and makeup for the girls." She looked over her plans and rubbed her head. Part of her wondered why she made this plan and the other part was super excited.

Miyuki smiled and said, "We do need something to do after the church service and it would be a polite gathering." She seemed to be sad that it was her last holiday at school.

Amane nodded, "I would love to dress up as Santa and give out gifts to all the students who admire me."

Tamao smiled and started taking notes with her pen, "We need to order supplies and fast if we wish to pull this off."

Shizuma stood by the window, "How do we get the news out? Should we tell them yet?" She seemed concerned that they might let the girls down.

Chikaru smiled brightly and said, "I'll make some posters, everything will work out perfectly." She looked around and then under her breath added, "I hope."

Lulim Club Room:

Kagome sat outside the room playing with a small globe that her sister had given her a year ago. She shook it and watched snow fall down and sparkle on the miniature town. Next to her the small plush Percival looked at the globe as well.

Kagome could here Kizuna and Remon inside talking about baking for the party. Kagome was sad that even though the party would be fun Santa might not come and answer her Christmas wish or more specifically Percival's wish.

Listening closely she could hear the girls talk about a magical cookie. Remon laughed and asked, "What is a magical cookie?"

Kizuna lowered her voice and seemed to push closer to Remon whose skirt was tight around her legs. "It's the key that Santa pays attention to."

Remon snickered and backed away, "Ah so it's made up?" She looked at the cookie cutters on the table and picked up the heart shaped one. She held it up for Kizuna to smile at.

Kizuna did lighten up but she said, "I'm telling you if you find the magic cookie Santa will have to give you the best gift of your dreams in return." She straightened her glasses and seemed to take pride in her knowledge.

Remon rolled cookie dough out onto the counter and said, "One tasty cookie then, can I eat it if I find it." Her laughter filled the room and shook the tinsel rolls on the table.

Outside Kagome smiled at Percival, "See we can have Santa respond to your gift in person." She pulled the plush bear into her arms and carried him with her down the hall. She smiled as she walked away with her small Mary Janes tapping on the ceramic floors of Lulim schools halls.

Outside Somewhere at the edge of Astraea Hill:

Kagome's little hands froze in the mittens she had thrown on and her small blue coat did little to make her feel warm. In her hands Percival seemed to freeze too in his little scarf. The air was dry and it felt like it would snow.

Kagome secretly wondered where she would find a magic cookie, maybe a kitchen. She was so confused and had wandered far from the school. "I'm sorry Percival" she said letting a tear roll down her cheek.

To the side a small stump stood open like a throne for the girl and she was able to sit and ponder on the events. She hugged the plush bear tightly and watched as small white flakes of snow feel in the cold air around her. With a sigh she sat there as the winds picked up.

"I'm so sorry" she said as she kept Percival safe from the winds. "I made us come all the way out here for nothing." She cried and let the frozen condensation stick to her face. Her tears froze and snow stuck to her clothing.

Lulim Club Room:

The smell of cookies raised into the air while Kizuna and Remon dug through the bins of costumes. Being the Cosplay club there were lots of options. Remon was adding a small elf had to Kizuna's bright hair when Chikaru entered with bags of gifts.

"What are you Santa?" Kizuna asked with a smile on her elf face. Chikaru shook her head and came over to adjust the small green jacket Remon wore.

"I'm Mrs. Claus" Chikaru said digging for a red dress and apron to ware. The girls smiled and dressed fully as elves ran to the gift bags.

Chikaru pulled on the dress and then motioned for the hectic girls to slow down. "You all need to calm down." She smiled and pulled out rolls of wrapping paper. "Are you ready to play elves for real?"

Kizuna and Remon ripped into the bags and started laughing over gifts and wrapping with all the noise possible in the world. Somehow a bow ended up on Kizuna's head and Remon used some of the tinsel to act sexy as she danced. Chikaru laughed secretly at them as she put together a list of things for each girl who applied to the Santa Drive.

Kizuna danced with the wrapping paper and then pushed Remon under the mistletoe. The green leaves and white berries sparkled in the light and Remon swallowed. Remon un-wrapped tinsel from her body but then Kizuna grabbed the edges to pull Remon into her arms. They kissed passionately until Remon blushed and hid her face.

Chikaru looked out the window and said, "It's snowing" she was so happy. The other girls ran over to look out and smile at the scenery. Their faces were bright and happy at the sight of snow coming down in unique flakes. Chikaru turned off the Christmas music and stared out into the wonderland with a teary face.

Just then she asked, "Where is Kagome?" The other girls looked around wondering why the girl had not shown up yet.

Quickly they all went to search for her not aware that she was lost in the snow storm. They were all calm and smiling. Kizuna and Remon stood closely and held hands as they exited the room. The lights dimmed behind them as they left.

Strawberry Dorms Lunch Room:

Chikaru made it to the room to see Nagisa eating a sundae alone in the cherry room. She smiled and made her way to the sweetest girl in the school. Nagisa was dressed in her winter uniform with a red cardigan on top. She was watching the snow through the window with a smile on her face.

Chikaru sadly dropped in a seat on the opposite side of the table and asked, "Help." Nagisa looked worried and leaned forward with a sad look.

"Kagome is missing and I can't find her anywhere. I think she went outside but if I search the party will fail. Help me." She looked sad and her dark hair fell over her sad eyes.

With a slight smile Nagisa squeezed her hands and said, "I'll go find her and bring her back. The poor girl must be freezing out there." Without another word she rushed away to get her winter gear so she could search. Chikaru was left to stare at the remaining ice cream and sigh.

Outside Somewhere at the edge of Astraea Hill:

Nagisa looked down at the girl who had snow in her blond hair; ice glued to her cheeks, and her body was numb. In her arms Percival was untouched and looked happy to be safe. Nagisa cleared some of the ice from Kagome's face.

"Nagisa" the girl uttered. She shifted and tried to speak. "You...the...cookie...right" She said in broken bits.

"Don't try to speak" Nagisa said as she picked the girl up slowly. She cuddled her and the bear carrying them to safety.

"Can I ask...say...what Percival...says" Kagome said as she pulled tight to Nagisa. The older girl nodded. Kagome then came close to her ear and whispered what it was Percival wanted the most in the world. Nagisa smiled and calmed her down as she walked along the snowy ground.


End file.
